Pocket World
by TheHound2121
Summary: Kyogre and Groudon were awakened without being known. Due to their anger to each other, they fought launched attacks randomly, which lead to the formation of the new island, Flouress. Trees and grasses sprouted and many flowers bloomed. New pokemons, adventures and trainers lived there. As the news spread, Ash knew it and planned to have a journey with some of his old companions.


**The New Region, Flouress the Flowery Island**

As Kyogre was swimming peacefully, he felt Groudon was watching him. He launched an ice beam from his mouth freezing the whole place. After few seconds, an earhquake started. The ices were broken and Groudon showed up. Groudon attacked Kyogre with a big flamethrower coming from his hands. Kyogre dodged fast but was damaged at the end part of his tail. He swimmed fast but his tail got damaged making him slow down.

As Kyogre continue on taking damage, Groudon attacked with a solar beam which was a critical hit and super effective. Kyogre was badly damage and can faint anytime when he suddenly felt that someone was healing him. Celebi.

Celebi was healing Kyogre. Celebi's hand was placed at the part where Kyogre was hit by the solar beam. Then after Kyogre was healed a bit, Kyogre launched hydro pump at Groudon. Groudon got hit. It was super also super effective but was not a critical hit. Celebi continued healing Kyogre.

As Groudon continued taking damage, he launched earth spikes that time which was as hard as a rock and as sharp as a pin. Kyogre was hit from below and was launched in the air. Groudon attacked with rock tomb. It hit Kyogre badly. Kyogre was still floating in the air when he forced himself to launch a very powerful hydro pump. It hitted Groudon badly. Groudon was lied down and was sent shrinking to the water.

All of them were really damaged except Celebi who managed to heal himself a but. Celebi healed Kyogre making Kyogre gain a little of his HP.

Groudon managed to get out of the water while Kyogre was being healed so Groudon got away . He tried to reach as far as he can go. When he thought that he was far enough, he launched hundreds of rock tombs to Kyogre. Kyogre dodged and swam as far as he can go to avoid every rock tomb being launched by Groudon.

All the rock tombs were landed at the spikes and were compressed. The spikes and the rock tombs were compressed firmly covering almost the whole area with rocks. The compression made the spikes and the tomb compressed do much making a large island as big as a region.

Groudon searched and even tried to feel Kyogre but did not succeeded. Groudon ran away when he could not see or feel Kyogre because he knew that Kyogre was gone away.

It was three years later when that incident happened. Grasses, Trees and flowers started blooming on the island that was made because of that happening. New pokemon and some other rare pokemons from some regions found it comfortable living in there so they stayed there and lived a happy life.

Later on, humans found that island. They also found it peaceful to live in there so they built they're houses there and started living with the pokemons in that island which is now proclaimed as the new region, Flouress.

Flouress has no etymology and the professor who named it, Professor Alex, said that he just invented that word which was given idea to him seeing the flowers that can be rarely seen in that region only.

**Ash's**

At the moment I opened the TV just lately, a news popped out saying about the newly proclaimed region blah blah. I did not care about the other details except that it is a new region and a lot of new pokemons were to be seen only in that region. I got excited. I stood up out of the green sofa that I was sitting and go to the kitchen. I saw my mom standing there cooking our lunch.

I approached her and begged her. "Mom can you please buy me an airplane ticket going to Flouress?". "Okay son, as long as you can go to Professor Oak and ask him if I can borrow Cinccino for a while. I have a lot of cleaning to do" mom replied. I quickly ran out of the house and went outiside going to Professor Oak's Laboratory.

As I see the laboratory, I also saw Misty together with Professor Oak near the Lab's entrance. At the moment that I stopped, they laughed hard at me. "What's funny!?" I shouted. "You know Ash, when going outside, better look at the mirror first and change clothes. It is very annoying when girls can see you crystal clear wearing a plain white shirt and a boxer short!" Misty explained.

At the moment Misty stopped saying blah blah things, I looked at myself and realized that I was just really wearing a plain white shirt and a boxer. I felt shy but did not care. "Professor Oak, mom said she will be borrowing Cinccino for a while. She has a lot of cleaning to do." I said. "Okay Ash." Professor Oak said while getting Cinccino's pokeball from his pocket. "Okay Cinccino, return!" Professor Oak said while facing me the pokeball.

I was shocked. I closed my eyes thinking that professor will be putting me inside the pokeball. After a couple of seconds, I opened my eyes. I realized that Cinccino was hiding at my back planning to tickle me again. Good thing that professor reurned her already. "Here Ash" I grabbed the pokeball from professor's hand and ran to get home as fast as I could.

I grabbed the door's knob and at the moment I saw mom, I gave the pokeball. "Now, can you please buy me a ticket, pretty please!" I begged her. "Ash, I was just kidding about the ticket." I was really shocked and a little annoyed then. "It's because I already bought you one yesterday." mom continued. I thought she won't buy me one so at the moment she said that, I gave my mom a quick hug.

"Now; Ash, I bought four tickets. One for me, one for ypu, one for brock and the last one for Misty. They already knew about this except for you so you better start packing your baggages and tomorrow will be our flight. I won't be going with you in your journey but I'll stay at Professor Alex's house." "You know professor Alex?" I asked her because Professor Alex is a popular scientist and also was the one giving starter pokemons for starter pokemon trainers. "Offcourse Ash, he's a cousin of mine meaning that you better show off your manners to him is that clear?" "Fine." I briefly replied.

I got upstairs and tried to wake pikachu. Pikachu was also sleeping at my bed. I left him sleeping because I know that he got tired from our training yesterday. Pikachu was still sleeping so I tickled him at his neck. He started moving. "Pikaaaaaaaaa" he replied and woke up. Pikachu jumped at my left shoulder. "Pikachu, your breakfast is ready. Go downstairs and ask mom to give you your breakfast." "Pika pika" Pilachu replied jumping to the floor, going downstairs to eat his prepared breakfast.


End file.
